gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Granger
The Declasse Granger is a four-door SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Granger features North American styling, simillar to the eleventh generation Chevrolet Suburban in terms of the front-end, side and rear profile. The front of the SUV is geometric and designed to create a butch profile. At the base of the front bumper there is a central trim area with elevated rectangles, made from a polymer. Level with the top of the trim and on either side of it, there are circular fog lamps. The main grille and headlight units are located above the protruding front bumper. The main grille has three main horizontal chrome strips, the middle strip bearing the manufacturer emblem. Inset between the three main strips there are thinner horizontal strips. The headlamps have bottom edges in line with the top edge of the bottom main grille strip and top edges in line with the bottom edge of the grille's main top chrome strip. The headlight units feature two main wider sections (split by a continuation of the grille's central chrome strip) and then a thin, tall amber strip out at the edges. The hood features a large elevated area whose boundaries continue the side boundaries of the grille. The sides of the SUV's body illustrate its intention for off-road use. The wheel arches and much of the area between them are elevated from the rest of the body. Above the elevated area the body has no extra formations. The greenhouse area features windows that have thin trim around the edges. The D-pillars are finished with trim however. On the roof there are six longitudinal ridges and a roof rail at either side. The SUV has been seen with high profile tires and split five spoke wheels, similar to those found on the Ruiner. The rear features thin tail light units that sit between the rear windscreen and the protruding rear bumper. The rear light units are split into three sections, being three rectangles positioned one above the other. Performance Overview There are four non-civilian variants of the Declasse Granger: *The San Andreas Park Ranger uses the Granger as a Park Ranger unit. *The Los Santos County Sheriff's Office use the Sheriff SUV as a unit for special response. *The FIB use unmarked Granger's for services. *The Los Santos Lifeguard use a lifeguard variant as a rescue vehicle on Vespucci Beach. Gallery Ajmdeclassegrangerrangerside.jpg|San Andreas Park Ranger livery on a Declasse Park Ranger variant of the Granger. Ajmdeclassegrangerrangerfront.jpg|San Andreas Park Ranger livery on a Declasse Granger. Ajmdeclassegrangerrangerback.jpg|San Andreas Park Ranger livery on a Declasse Granger. Declasse SUV XL (Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg FBI Granger (Front)-GTAV.jpg|A FIB version of the Granger giving chase in GTA Online. Granger Rear.jpg|GTA V; rear view SheriffSUV1-GTAV.jpg|The Sheriff SUV, a variant of the Granger. Ajmlslifeguardunit.jpg|The Lifeguard SUV, a variant of the Granger. Granger-GTAV-Front.png|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Locations GTA V *The FIB variant spawns next to the FIB Buffalo near Sandy Shores. *The lifeguard variant can be found near Vespucci Beach . Trivia *The Granger has and audible "door ajar" chime, which can be heard when the driver door is open, and the engine is running. Cultural references *This is the second SUV in the Grand Theft Auto series to be placed on the same platform as the Cavalcade, similar to the GMT930 platform for the Cadillac Escalade, Chevrolet Suburban and GMC Yukon XL. *The name Granger is a subtle poke at the Suburban, as a granger is a farmer and the Suburban was originally designed for farmers before becoming a suburban cruiser. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:North American vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse